A contra voluntad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ese día lo obligaron a hacer todo, si no eran unos era otra, pero bueno, al final había valido la pena.


A contra voluntad.

Un suspiró brotó de los labios de Hitsugaya Toshiro por enésima vez en ese día.

Estaban a poco tiempo de comenzar la Guerra de Invierno, y ¿qué estaba haciendo él en vez de entrenar? Perdía su tiempo con una niña humana de once años que no paraba de parlotear acerca del partido que lo había obligado a jugar con ella y sus tontos amigos.

Maldijo para sus adentros a Kyoraku y Ukitake por convencer al capitán comandante de darle aquel día libre en el mundo humano solo por el hecho de ser su cumpleaños. Él se había negado en un principio, alegando que prefería entrenar, pero los dos capitanes mayores lo habían prácticamente arrastrado hasta el Senkaimon deseándole que la pasara bien en su "día especial".

Y, como ya había quedado claro que su suerte lo odiaba, no tardó en toparse de casualidad con Kurosaki Karin, la hermanita del shinigami sustituto, que no lo dejó despegarse de su lado en las cuatro horas que llevaba ahí.

Ahora mismo estaban en una cafetería celebrando su cumpleaños ya que de algún modo terminó diciéndole a la niña que ese día era, y también celebraban el triunfo que, debido a la participación del albino, obviamente habían obtenido.

Hacía frío, así que los cinco niños humanos se encontraban bebiendo chocolatada caliente, mientras que el capitán shinigami había optado por un café. También habían ordenado unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y la Kurosaki les había puesto un mondadientes a cada uno para que se hicieran pasar por velas, lo cual le parecía absolutamente estúpido.

Los humanos conversaron animadamente entre sí mientras él ignoraba todos sus intentos por sumarlo a la conversación.

Luego de un rato Karin se disculpó para ir al baño y, extrañamente, sus cuatro amigos idiotas se voltearon hacia él.

-¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con Kurosaki?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Alzó una ceja fríamente.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- normalmente ni se habría molestado en reaccionar a una pregunta tan estúpida, pero por alguna razón se sentía en la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

-Oh, vamos.- el chico rubio-moreno lo apuntó acusadoramente. –No intentes engañarnos, es obvio para todos que desde que se conocieron siempre te estás luciendo y tratando de impresionar a Kurosaki.-

Frunció el ceño, recordándose a sí mismo que estos eran solo niños humanos y Yamamoto seguramente lo regañaría por matarlos.

-No veo como eso podría ser asunto suyo.- su primera respuesta hubiera sido negar rotundamente querer lucirse frente a Karin, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió contestar inteligentemente.

-Escucha, solo estamos tratando de ser amables.- calmó los humos el chico de lentes. –Queremos advertirte de Kurosaki.-

-¿Advertirme?- en serio no entendía cómo es que seguía hablando con ellos.

-Sí, Toshiro. Kurosaki no es quien tú crees.- ahora habló el chico pelinegro. –Ella puede actuar linda contigo y sonreírte todo el tiempo, ¡pero en realidad ella es aterradora! ¡Ya verás que si sigues juntándote con ella pronto se enojara contigo y te golpeara!- aseguró con un estremecimiento.

-¡Sí, y sus golpes realmente duelen!- secundó atemorizado el chico del afro.

Rodó los ojos. Como si él fuera a dejar que una niña humana lo golpease… Decidido a finalmente llevar a cabo su plan de ignorarlos, siguió sorbiendo de su café, hasta que un comentario del chico rubio-moreno casi le hizo escupirlo…

-Así que ya sabes, Toshiro, es muy mala idea enamorarte de una chica como Kurosaki. Mejor concéntrate en conquistar a una más linda y amable…-

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ella! ¡Y yo no la estaba conquistando!- se defendió de inmediato con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esos humanos realmente debían agradecer que no tuviera a Hyorinmaru a la mano…

Los niños compartieron una mirada.

-¿No? Pero si…-

-¡Silencio! Ya no los soporto…- resoplando, dejó el dinero que debía pagar por sus alimentos consumidos y se retiró lejos de esos mocosos insufribles.

-¿Toshiro?- oh, genial… -¿A dónde vas?- Karin también dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa antes de seguirlo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- contestó lo más fríamente posible.

-¡Pero estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños!-

-No me interesa celebrar mi cumpleaños.- gruñó tratando de dejarla atrás caminando más rápido a través de las calles, pero ella le mantenía el paso fácilmente.

-¿Cómo puede no interesarte?-

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.-

-¿Qué puede ser mejor que celebrar tu cumpleaños?-

-Entrenar para ganar la guerra.- contestó cortante, solo dándose cuenta que no debería haberle dicho eso a una humana después de haber terminado de decirlo.

Maldita sea.

-¿Una guerra?- su tono se llenó de pánico y preocupación. -¿Y… y acaso Ichi-nii… acaso Ichi-nii participara en esa guerra?...- se puso frente a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

Suspiró. Por supuesto que ella estaría preocupada por su hermano…

-Yo… yo no puedo decirte eso.- y no supo porque ese hecho le contrariaba. –Lo siento.- ella suspiró, soltándolo.

-Está bien, comprendo y… y entiendo que quieras irte, pero… es tu cumpleaños y… ¿no crees que mereces al menos relajarte un poco?- cruzó los brazos tras la nuca mientras volvían a caminar.

Toshiro la miró, meditando sus palabras.

La verdad es que no le molestaría… pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, sin sus estúpidos amigos molestando con sus estúpidas preguntas y suposiciones idiotas…

Pero…

Tenía que entrenar. Tenía que vengarse de Aizen por el daño que le hizo a Hinamori. Quería matarlo.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que entrenar.- dijo, y se sorprendió del verdadero pesar en su voz.

-De acuerdo.- ella le sonrió linda y comprensivamente y solo por eso él ya pudo sentir que había valido la pena el que Kyoraku y Ukitake lo obligaran a ir al mundo humano para celebrar su cumpleaños. En eso pensaba cuando de repente y sorpresivamente sintió los labios cálidos y suaves de Karin contra su mejilla, que de inmediato enrojeció junto con la otra. –Suerte en esa guerra Toshiro, espero verte de nuevo. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños!- agitó una mano hacia él antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Hitsugaya se llevó una mano a la mejilla que aún hormigueaba agradablemente en el lugar donde ella lo había besado.

Sip, definitivamente había valido la pena.

Fin.

Holaa! :D

Realmente lamento no haber subido nada ayer u3u Estaba escribiendo un OS más largo y complicado y se me pasó la hora xP

Aquí este chiquito tambien para celebrar el cumple de Toshi solo para pasar el rato en lo que terminó el otro OS owo

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Espero que les haya gustado! :)

COMENTEN! *O*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
